


I got a mouth to put you in your place

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, always-a-girl!Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake/always-a-girl!Jason Todd. Prompt: <em>I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I got a mouth to put you in your place

Girls don't make Tim nervous. Really. He can talk to Cassie and Cassandra just fine, and even Steph doesn't make him that flustered anymore. It's just – Jay. Jay's different. Jay's tried to kill him a couple times, for one thing, and now that she's stopped doing that, it's almost more frightening.

Right now – right now, Jay's invited him over to her place for movies and popcorn, as some kind of _thing_ she's doing. "Think of it as a sort of _sorry for trying to kill you a bunch, here's some lighthearted romantic comedies and overly violent action movies._ "

He's pretty sure it's not a date, or anything, which means he _should_ be calm, but he still jumps about a mile every time Jay's arm brushes his, nearly has a meltdown when Jay throws her legs over his – still wearing fishnets and combat boots and the shortest skirt Tim's maybe ever seen – and says, "You don't mind, baby bird, right?"

So they watch movies. _Empire Records_ and the first two _Die Hard_ movies, and Jay spends half the time making commentary and the other half showing him drunk texts from Roy.

"Do you," Tim finally asks. "I mean is he, like, your boyfriend?"

Jay looks at him like she wants to laugh but she's afraid to hurt his feelings. "Drake," she says. "Roy Harper isn't _anyone's_ boyfriend."

"Oh," Tim says. Jay pushes herself into an upright position, swinging her legs to the floor and standing up.

"Why?" she asks. "You interested in him?"

"Um," Tim says. _No._ "I don't really – I mean, not that there's anything –"

Jay laughs, and it makes something in Tim's heart flutter. "Relax," she says, heading toward the kitchen. She grabs another soda from the fridge, cracks it open. "God knows I don't have anywhere to judge."

Tim nods, clears his throat. Jay sits back down next to him, and he can't stop watching her, the little bits of lipgloss left on her lips, the messy curls of her hair falling down her back, the curve of her breasts underneath her tight t-shirt, _Blondie_ across the front.

"Hey, Drake," she says. "Out with it."

He blinks, says, "Huh?" and it's almost worth it because he gets to hear Jay laugh again – not that hard, cruel laugh like those times she held a knife to him, but something soft, pretty, almost –

Happy.

"Just say it, okay?" Jay asks. "There's no embarrassment here."

"It's only," Tim says. "I was going to ask if you had a boyfriend."

Jay's eyes light up when she grins at him. "Me?" she asks. "Jesus, what kind of freak would want to be my actual _boyfriend?_ "

"Jay…" Tim starts, but she's on a roll. She sets her soda down on the coffee table, says, "I mean, come on. Plenty of people want to fuck me, sure, but who the hell wants a living dead girl with Lazarus Pit brain damage and some _serious_ Batman issues?"

It's quiet for a minute while Jay catches her breath, while Tim tries to decide what to say, but in the end the only words he has are, "I do."

Jay stares at him. "No, you don't."

"You wanna bet?" Tim asks. "Jay, I've known who you were since I was a little kid. I had pictures of you on my wall. When my parents asked how I got them I'd lie and say –"

Jay stops him with two fingers on his mouth. Her eyes are a wide, bright blue, the same color as her nails, and Tim gets to see them even closer when she moves her hand away again, leans in and kisses Tim.

At first, he isn't even sure what to do. He's thought about this a million times, wondered what Jay's lips must feel like, wondered what it must be like to have her this close, but none of that was anything so good as this.

She drags her mouth over his softly, then takes Tim's hands in hers and puts them on her face. His mouth opens and Jay licks her way inside, and she tastes like popcorn and soda and the cigarettes she was nice enough to go out on the roof to smoke while Tim was here.

When she pulls back, Tim knows he must look like a deer in the headlights, must look like an _idiot_.

"Well, Boy Wonder Three?" she asks. "How about it?"

"How – " Tim stammers. "How about _what_?" he asks, but the last word turns into a startled groan when Jay reaches down and squeezes him through his jeans.

" _Jay_ ," he says.

"Right here, baby bird," she says. "So skip the little kid fantasies. What do you think about now?"

"What – what do you mean?" he asks, and Jay squeezes him again, rubs her hand over his dick. "What do you think about," she says, "when you think about me? What do you think about _doing_ to me?"

"I," Tim says. "Jay, I –"

She leans forward, licks the corner of his mouth, kisses his cheek. "Do you think about my mouth?" she asks. "Think about me sucking you off? Maybe eating me out while you fuck that pretty hand of yours?"

"God," Tim groans. "Jay, please –"

"Or," Jay says. She moves her hand, throws her leg over Tim until she's straddling him. "Maybe you just think about fucking me. On a rooftop somewhere, or maybe –" she grinds down against him, and Tim swears he can feel the heat of her through layers of clothing. "Maybe just right here."

Tim stares at her. Stares at her until the English language starts to trickle back to his brain, stares at her until he sees Jay's eyebrows knit together like maybe she's doubting him, like she possibly could with how unbelievably hard Tim is.

"Jay," Tim says. He's scared to touch her, scared to move, but he wants so much, always has. "Do you mean it?" he asks. "Could we?"

"Yeah," Jay says. She smiles at him, and it hurts his chest. Jay touches Tim's face, runs her fingers through his hair. "You ever done this before, Tim?" she asks, and Tim shakes his head. "Didn't think so," she says. "It's okay, I'm a good teacher."

She climbs off him, and Tim must make some kind of noise, because she turns back and winks at him. "Calm down," she says. "I'm just getting out of these boots."

"Can," Tim says. "Can I?" he asks, and he knows it's not full sentences, but she understands anyway. "Sure," she says, and she lifts her foot between Tim's and he unties one boot and then the other for her while she holds onto his shoulder for support.

"Tights, too," she says, and Tim leans forward, waits until she nods her permission before he reaches under her skirt to peel down her stockings. He does it slow, lingering on her strong thighs, leaning forward and pressing his face to her stomach. She steps out of the stockings and then she stares at him, lifts his head to look at her.

"Tim," she asks, "you ever eaten a girl out?"

Tim shakes his head. "No," he says. "But I've done my research."

She laughs so hard she throws her head back with it, and then she looks back down at him. "Good to know," she says. "I might put that to use. But first you're gonna fuck me. Pants off, Tim."

He nods, and his fingers shake as he takes off his belt, tugs his jeans down and then his boxers. He's self-conscious about being this exposed for about a second until Jay says, "Not bad, Drake. Take your shirt off and get comfortable. I'll be right back."

Tim nods again, and Jay disappears for a minute before she comes back with a condom. She tears it open with her teeth, then asks, "You sure?" and this time _Tim_ laughs. "Jay," he says. "I've never been more sure about _anything_."

"Hm," Jay says. She rolls the condom onto Tim's dick, and Tim has to take a _deep_ breath to deal with the feel of her hands on him. "I'm flattered, Boy Wonder."

"Don't be," Tim says. "You're amazing, Jay."

"Honey," Jay says. She climbs back onto him, lifts her skirt, grabs the base of his dick and starts to ease it inside of her. "You don't even _know_ yet."

Maybe not, but Tim thinks he's about to find out. For a minute, he can barely breathe, unaware of anything but the tight, hot heat of Jay around him as she sinks down slow, stays right there and waits for Tim to catch up.

"You feel good, Tim," she tells him. She takes his hands in hers, guides them to her hips. "Don't be afraid to grip me tight," she says. "I won't break."

She's not the one Tim's worried about, but he doesn't say that, just kisses her mouth when she leans down toward him, gasps against her when she starts to move, dragging herself up and then down again.

"God," Tim babbles. "God, Jay, you feel so _good_."

"Mm," Jay agrees. She leans her head back, and she's still wearing her t-shirt but her breasts are eyelevel with Tim. "Jay," he says. She grinds down onto him again, slow, and he asks, "Jay, can I –" he touches her stomach just under her t-shirt, and she sucks in a sharp breath.

"Yeah," she says. "Fuck yeah, go for it." Tim grips the hem of her t-shirt and she takes her hands off his shoulders for a second to lift off the shirt, balancing herself on his dick when she does. She squeezes herself on him and Tim groans, leans forward and pushes his face between her breasts.

Jay gets her bra off, and then there's nothing but skin, and Tim moves closer, opens his mouth and sucks one of Jay's nipples between his lips.

"Fuck," Jay says. She holds Tim's head to her breast, still pushing down into him, and Tim can hear her panting against him as he sucks one breast, then the other, worshipping her tits until Jay pushes him back against the couch and kisses the breath right out of him.

"Such a pretty mouth," she says. "Wanna do so much with this mouth." She holds his face with both hands, sucks on his bottom lip until it's sore, until he has to move inside of her again, has to push up and up and _up_ because god, she feels so _good_.

"Come on, Tim," Jay says. " _Fuck_ me." And he does, puts his hands back on her hips and pumps hard into her until she's moaning, swearing, saying _his_ name while she rides him. He squeezes her ass, runs his hand between her legs and rubs at her clit while he fucks her and he knows he won't last much longer, not with the noises she's making for him, not with the way she _looks_ at him as he fucks into her.

She says, "Harder," and Tim gives her what she needs, flips them so she's lying flat on the couch and just drives himself into her again and again until she reaches up, tugs his hair and says, "Come for me, Tim. Do it," and she wraps her legs around him, lets him get even closer and he comes _hard_ , collapsing right onto her chest.

"Good," she says, petting his hair. "You did good, baby." She reaches down, helps him pull out of her, and he stands up and goes to get rid of the condom. When he comes back she's still lying there on the couch in just her skirt, her hair a mess, her eyes a little glassy. Laid out like this Tim can see the tattoo on her hip, the bruise on her side from somebody else, the scratches from her fight with Croc a couple weeks ago. She's the most beautiful thing Tim's ever seen.

"Jay," Tim says. "Sit up."

She raises an eyebrow at him, smirks. "You giving the orders now, replacement?" she asks, and Tim says, "Just for a minute. I want – I want to eat you out. Want to make you come." He tries to say it without blushing. It doesn't work, but Jay sits up, parts her legs.

Tim gets down on the floor between Jay's legs, pushes her skirt up all the way. He knows, in theory, what he needs to do, but he and Steph never got quite this far. "Relax," Jay says, like she's reading his thoughts. "You can do this."

Tim nods and moves forward, breathes in the sweet smell of Jay and darts out his tongue. "Mm," Jay says. "Little closer, baby. Really get in there."

Tim adjusts his angle and gets in closer. He parts the lips of her pussy and then licks his way inside of her, tasting her juices. Jay reaches down for him, strokes his hair and says, "There you go. Use those nimble fingers of yours, too."

"Okay," Tim says. She's still a little stretched out from his dick, so he gets two fingers inside of her easily. She's slick, dripping wet, and pretty soon Tim has a rhythm going, fucking her with his fingers while he leans up and sucks on her clit.

"Jesus, fuck, yeah, just like that," Jay mutters, and she's got both her hands on his head, shoving him further into her pussy. He moans around her clit and fucks her faster, harder, until he hits a spot inside of her that makes her wrap her legs around his head. Her heels dig into Tim's shoulders as he sucks and licks at her and he looks back up at her just in time to see her throw her head back again, gasping out a string of curses and somewhere in there, his name, while she shudders and comes.

"Fuck," Jay says again. She releases him slowly, first her feet from his shoulders and then she loosens her grip on his head. "Come here," she says.

Tim moves onto the couch next to her, and she reaches for his face, licks the taste of herself from his mouth, from his chin, tickles his cheek with her tongue. She gasps, then laughs in surprise when Tim's hand drifts down her belly and he puts his fingers inside of her again.

"God," she says, pushing back against him. "You're trouble, kiddo."

"No," Tim disagrees. He kisses Jay's neck, her shoulder, the freckle on her collarbone. "Just wanna make you happy."

He rubs her clit with his thumb, scoots his head back down so he can suck her breasts again. "Well," Jay breathes out, "I guess I can deal with that."

Jay comes again to Tim's fingers inside of her, Tim's mouth on her tits, and then they watch another movie, neither of them bothering to get dressed in the meantime.


End file.
